


Each Star is a Mirror

by Anonymous



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Future intentions, Guilt, Mentions of Woody from Toy Story, POV Second Person, Past Regrets, Post - Movie Toy Story 4, Unspecified Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Andy comes over to play with Bonnie, and can not find Woody.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Each Star is a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> ""Each star is a mirror reflecting the truth inside you."  
Aberjhani
> 
> I love quotes about the stars.

He looked confused, when you presented him his old toys to play with. You had told him that he could be the Sheriff, and shown him Jessie, with her Sheriff's badge. Girl are cooler after all. You should know, you are one. But maybe he doesn't know that. 

He asks where Woody is. You both look around the room for him, but he isn't there. He seems disappointed. 

"He was from my Dad." He admits when you ask. "I didn't know him very well, but Woody was something I did have of him. Sometimes I pretended he was watching over me, through him." 

You remember being excited to receive his old toys. He had paused before giving you Woody. Told you he was special.Looking back, maybe it was hesitation. Maybe if you had been older, you might have told him to keep it, realised how special it was to him. But all you could focus on was your own excitement. 

Now, you feel a bit guilty. You should not have lost him. How can he watch over anyone, when he's missing? You sit down to play together, but neither of your hearts are fully in it. When Mom calls you down for a snack, you have made up your mind. You are going to find Woody, and give him back to Andy. Its the right thing to do. He's probably in a box somewhere. Maybe you can go through them with Mom later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ages are not given.
> 
> Story drawn partly from a conversation I had at church with someone who had known me as a young child. Sometimes people remember something fondly, that you barley paied much thought to, and you feel a bit guilty and sad about your past thoughtlessness. 
> 
> Wanted to do something with it.


End file.
